The Secrets We Keep
by ParadiseLost23
Summary: Dean and Sam head to Tree Hill to investigate the strange murders happening at Tree Hill High 2 months after the school shooting. Love will be found, Hearts will be broken and secrets will be revealed....
1. Summary

**A/N- **Well first I'd like to say thanks for checking out my story! Just to let you know, this isn't the first chapter! This just tells you all what it is about!

**Title:** The Secrets We Keep

**Main Characters:** (Supernatural/ One Tree Hill) Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Haley James-Scott and Dan Scott. There will also be appearances from other characters but I think these are the main ones.

**Set:** This story is basically AU, but certain things will have happened. _**OTH-**_ It's 2 months after the school shooting, Brooke and Lucas are not dating because she found out about the Leyton kiss. Nathan and Haley haven't got married for the second time and Brooke and Rachel are best friends and Brooke lives with her. _**SUPERNATURAL-**_ Set somewhere in the middle of season 1.

**Summary: **Dean and Sam Winchester head to Tree Hill to investigate the strange murders taking place at Tree Hill High 2 months after the school shooting. What secrets will be revealed….

**A/N-** Okay! Well there's the info! I'd appreciate it if you guys would let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of what things could happen please let me know! I'm always up for new ideas.


	2. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

**A/N-** I'd like to thank you all for being so patient with this story! I know I said I wasn't going to update at all til I'd finished my exams…but what the hell! So I've finally decided to begin re-writing this story because I really didn't like it before! Well here's the new chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoy! Review!! By the way I don't know what month the school shooting happened, but I've changed it lol. And I'm also setting this story as if it's happening now, not in 2005 or whatever.

**_The Secrets We Keep – Chapter 1_**

Brooke wrapped her arms around her small figure as the cold February wind picked up. She looked to her left and saw Haley crying into Nathan's shoulder. To her right, Rachel stood there staring at the gravestone in front of them.

**Timothy Andrew Smith**

**2****nd**** January 1990 - 13****th**** February 2008**

**Beloved Son and Friend**

**You will forever be in our hearts**

Brooke had to hold back the tears as she re-read the gravestone in front of her. He was really gone. Murdered. It happened a week ago. Tim's face was plastered on every TV channel, telling the story of the 18-year-old boy who had his throat slit in Tree Hill High School in the middle of the night. There were no suspects. 2 weeks before, Natalie Adams, a cheerleader, was found dead in the girl's bathroom. It was ruled a suicide as her wrists had been slit. Now the police aren't so sure.

Brooke looked around. Everyone was here. The teachers, basketball team, cheerleaders, parents, the entire senior class and a few younger ones. She snapped back to reality as she felt Rachel grab her hand. The ceremony had finished.

"Come on. Let's go. Everyone's coming round to ours." Brooke wiped away the tears that were falling down her face and shook her head.

"I don't feel like it Rach. I think I'm just going to go for a walk. I wanna be by myself for a while." Rachel nodded and smiled at her newfound best friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay, but be careful. Call if you need anything and keep your cell on and with you okay?"

"Yes Mom." Brooke joked as she waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction of the disappearing teenagers.

* * *

"Dean are you sure Dad said Tree Hill?" Sam Winchester asked his older brother as he entered the motel room.

"Yes Sammy I'm sure. Why?" Dean answered as he laid down on one of the beds.

"Well, there just doesn't seem anything supernatural about the town. There's been a few deaths recently, but none of them were what you'd call weird."

"Why aren't they weird?"

"Well, in December a kid called Jimmy Edwards took a gun to school and killed a Keith Scott and then himself. 2 weeks ago a Natalie Adams killed herself in the bathroom at the school and last week a Tim Smith was murdered. But they have no suspects.

"That's gotta be it. I mean 'murdered but no suspects' and what about the girl. I mean there is a chance she didn't kill herself. And all these deaths happened at the school." Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess you're right. If we leave tonight, we should be in Tree Hill by late afternoon tomorrow." Dean smirked and rolled onto his stomach.

"Sounds good Sammy boy. Wake me in a few hours and we'll get going." Sam rolled his eyes in response and carried on researching Tree Hill.

* * *

It had been 4 hours since the funeral, and Brooke had walked around for 3 hours and then found herself stood outside her favourite bar, Nicky's. Luckily, she always carried her fake I.D. Brooke walked into the bar and ordered a few shots of tequila. After downing them, she ordered a beer and moved to the back of the room and sat at an empty table.

* * *

"Rachel it's been 6 hours! How can you not be worried?" Haley shouted at the red head in front of her. Rachel sighed and sat down in her favourite chair, beer in hand.

"Relax would ya. Brooke's been doing this a lot lately okay. She'll go out for hours by herself. It's her way of dealing with everything." After the funeral, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Bevin and Skills, had all gone round to Rachel's. After a while, everyone began to notice how late it was getting and the fact that Brooke had yet to turn up.

"But she's not even answering her cell! She should be back by now." Haley added. Rachel snorted in response and pointed at Peyton and Lucas.

"Do you really think she's going to come back when she knows there's a chance those two are going to be here? Haley, she'll be fine."

* * *

Dean sang along to the music that was blaring out of his car speakers. They had been on the road for about 3 hours, and he was getting bored.

"So Sammy, find out anything else?"

"No. But I managed to make a list of people for us to talk to." Dean nodded in response and yawned. He pulled to the side of the road and got out.

"Your turn to drive."

"Dean! You've only been awake for about 3 hours!"

"And? I'm tired. You can drive. But I swear to God if you get one scratch on her, I will kill you." Sam nodded and laughed as the Winchester brothers got back into the black 1967 Chevy Impala.

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings.

"Crap." She looked to her right, and saw the naked form of one of the guys she had met at the bar the night before. Quietly crawling out of bed, she began picking up the clothes thrown across the floor, and putting them on. After successfully leaving the guys house without waking him up, Brooke began walking home.

After half an hour, Brooke opened the front door to her house and walked into the living room, only to be greeted by an extremely angry looking Haley James Scott.

"Brooke! What the hell? It's 2:30 in the morning! Where the hell have you been?" She shouted. Brooke rolled her eyes and joined Rachel and Nathan on the sofa.

"Relax Tutorwife. I'm fine." Nathan glanced at his wife and then back to Brooke before opening his mouth.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not so much anymore."

"Brooke…" Haley sighed.

"Don't start okay Hales. I just want to go and have a shower and go to bed."

"Who was the guy?" Brooke looked back and Haley and shrugged.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself Brooke. You deserve so much better."

"You sure about that?" With that said, Brooke left the room and headed upstairs.

**A/N- **Review!!


	3. Breakdown

**A/N: **I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I want to thank you all for being so patient though... you guys rock! I want to thank everyone who reviewed!! I also want to let you all know that I am going to be working on the lengths of my chapters to try and make them as long as possible...after this one of course! Hope you all enjoy.

_**The Secrets We Keep – Chapter 2**_

"Dean... Dean wake up!" Sam shouted nudging his brother in the ribs. Dean shot up with a start looking around.

"What? Are we here already?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes. Looking out the window, he answered his own question. "Why the hell are we parked on the side of the road?" Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Because your god damn car broke down that's why."

"What?! Dude what the hell did you do to my car! I knew I shouldn't of let you drive!" Opening his door, Dean jumped out and ran to the front of the car checking for damage.

"I didn't do anything! " Sam defended as he joined Dean on the side of the road. Both siblings looked around at the deserted road ahead.

"Damn it! How far are we from Tree Hill?" Dean asked lifting up the hood.

"About 4 hours away. I saw a motel about a mile back and there was a garage near by. Maybe we should walk back and you can get whatever you need to fix this heap of junk."

"Hey! This is _not _a heap of junk! And I'm not leaving my car here dude. Call a tow truck." Sam rolled his eyes once again and reached into the car to get his cell.

"Fine, but we're getting a room. I need to sleep for a few hours."

"Whatever college boy."

* * *

Brooke walked down the stairs and into the kitchen fully dressed for school with five minutes to spare. Grabbing an apple, she took a seat in front of Rachel who was busily flicking through the latest issue of 'vogue'.

"Sleep well?" The red head asked without looking up.

"Like a log."

"They're just worried about you ya know." Rachel looked up from the magazine to take in Brooke's appearance. Dressed in a short denim mini with a red silk tank top, Brooke looked gorgeous as always, but Rachel could see the difference in her eyes. Her hazel eyes that once sparkled with life, now looked empty and lifeless.

"There's no need. I'm fine." Brooke replied standing up to throw away the half eaten apple.

"Bullshit. You can't lie to me Brooke. You've got to stop beating yourself up. Lucas and Peyton aren't worth shit. I know they hurt you and what they did was wrong, but you've gotta move on. And I know you're feeling worse after the deaths, but drinking and sleeping with random guys isn't the way to go."

"I never thought I'd hear that last sentence ever leave your mouth Rachel Gattina."

"Neither did I, but what can say." Rachel hopped off of the stool she was sat on and grabbed her bag off of the floor and headed to the door.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride to school today."

Brooke walked into her first class of the day, biology, and took her regular seat next to Haley. Haley looked up at the brunette, worry evident on her face.

"Morning Tutor girl." Haley smiled, feeling better at the fact that Brooke seemed more like her usual happy self.

"Morning Tigger. Hangover?"

"Nope. I feel great." Brooke grinned at her friend as if to prove her statement. "I wanted to talk to you though." Haley turned toward her, giving her her full attention.

"Sure. What's up?" Brooke took a deep breath and nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"I just wanted to thank you...ya know, for looking out for me."

"Brooke, you're one of my best friends. Of course I'm going to look out for you. I worry about you. The things that you're doing and the way you're acting...it's not you. It's the old Brooke. And I want the better Brooke back." Brooke smiled at Haley and wrapped her arms around her, tears threatening to fall.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just, with everything that's happened...I couldn't deal. But I'm going to do better, I promise. I don't want to be the old Brooke either."

"Good. It's nice to have you back Brooke Davis." With that, the duo turned to face the front of the class, ready to start the day ahead of them.

* * *

"Come on! 2 days! That can't be right...Fine! We'll be there to pick it up." Dean slammed the motel phone down and flopped down onto the closet bed. He turned to Sam and groaned.

"It's gonna take 2 days to fix. 2 FREAKING DAYS!" Sam chuckled at his brother and opened his laptop.

"Well we'll just have to deal with it. It won't take us long to get to Tree Hill when we get the car back. We'll just have to do some more research." Dean grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, groaning loudly. Research was _not_ fun for Dean Winchester.

* * *

Brooke dropped her bag next to Rachel and sat down the bench, nibbling at her lunch.

"Hey whore."

"Slut."

"What are your plans for tonight? You free? Or are you going to be busy getting drunk and hooking up with random guys?" Rachel smirked at her best friend.

"Ha ha. I'm free. No more boys. No more alcohol. Old Brooke is gone." Rachel smiled. She was glad Brooke had finally decided to sort herself out. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Brooke was her best and only friend and seeing her like that had scared her.

"Seriously? No boys or alcohol ever?" Brooke chuckled, biting into her candy bar.

"Well, not _ever_, but for now. Why? What did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I was thinking a girls night. Chocolate, Ice Cream, Movies...what do you say?"

"Sure, sounds good. No chick flicks though." Brooke stood up and gathered her things, ready to head in the direction of her next class.

"Talk to ya later fat ass. I've got class. Don't forget cheer practice after school."

"Yeah yeah."


	4. Authors Note

Sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter!! It will be a while until I can update because my trial for microsoft word ran out…why we have to have bloody trials nowadys instead of the whole thing I'll never know!! Anyway I will try and write chapters while I'm at college (which is what I'm doing now) if I get the time.

Sorry again and thank you all for being so patient…I love you guys!! Don't forget to send me ideas for future chapters especially Manhattan's Elite as I'm struggling with where to take this one :)

Until next time xxx


	5. Arguments and Best Friends

_**A/N:** I'm back!! And I promise to try and update more often!!_

**Chapter 3-Arguments and Best Friends**

Brooke quickly exited her last class of the day and headed towards the gym. Thankfully, she had been able to avoid the cheating blondes all day, but now she was headed towards them. When Brooke walked in, half of the squad had already changed and were warming up, so she headed into the locker room to change as well.

"Brooke?" Brooke stiffened at the sound of her name and slammed her locker shut before turning around and beginning to change, ignoring her ex best friend.

"Brooke please talk to me."

"There's nothing to say Peyton. I think I made it clear that this friendship is over for good."

"So this is how it ends? A ten year friendship that's survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, shoplifting, jail time...and we can't survive one boy?" Brooke looked up from tying her sneakers and took a step toward the curly blonde.

"Not one boy Peyton. He was my boy. You knew how much I loved him and the two of you went behind my back for the second time! I forgave you before, but not this time...you had your chance." With that, Brooke stormed out of the room to begin cheer practice.

* * *

Lucas passed the ball to Nathan before looking toward the cheerleaders and sighing. He missed Brooke. All the things she used to say...all the things she used to do. But it was pointless. As far as she was concerned he was dead and so was Peyton. But the eldest Scott brother wasn't ready to give up just yet. He wanted Brooke back; he loved her not Peyton.

Nathan threw the ball back to Lucas with as much force as possible to knock him out of his daydream.

"What the hell bro?"

"Luke give it up already." Nathan stated as he looked in the same direction as Lucas. "You blew it. You screwed up big time. There is no way in hell that Brooke is going to take you back."

"You don't know that. She did last time." Lucas replied with an ounce of hope in his eyes.

"Exactly! She's not stupid. No way is she going to forgive you again. And I gotta be honest Luke, I don't think she should." Lucas frowned at Nathan wondering why his brother wasn't on his side.

"Why not?"

"Because she can do so much better. You're destroying her Luke. You and Peyton. The best thing you can do is to leave her alone." Before Lucas could reply, Nathan headed towards the other players.

* * *

Rachel stood outside the gym tapping her foot impatiently. Cheer practice had finished 20 minutes ago and after getting changed, Rachel had told Brooke to meet her in the car because she had to get some books out of her locker. Although, that wasn't exactly the truth.

"Hey slut!" Peyton groaned and turned towards Rachel.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay the hell away from Brooke. You got that?" Rachel stepped forward and Peyton rolled her eyes in return.

"I'm not gonna do that Gattina. She's my best friend."

"No, she was your best friend, but you took her for granted. Brooke is an amazing person who deserves so much better than you and Lucas so I suggest you stay away from her."

"I'm not scared of you Rachel. I'll do what I like."

"Come near her and you'll regret it. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Rachel headed out of school and toward her car. "So you ready for a girly night in?" Brooke smiled in response and nodded her head.

"Definitely."

* * *

Brooke and Rachel were curled up on the sofa eating cookie dough ice cream while watching Scream.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?" Rachel turned toward Brooke and paused the movie.

"I just wanted to thank you...ya know, for being there for me. It means a lot. You're my best friend. You know that right?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I know. You're my best friend too Brooke. And I promise to never try and steal your boyfriend."

"Good to know." Brooke laughed and stole the remote from Rachel to un-pause the movie.

_**A/N:** I know it's kind of short, but I didn't know what else to put in this chapter as it's just kind of a filler. I'm going to start writing the next chapter for this story tomorrow so hopefully it'll be up soon! Don't forget to review people!! And as always, if you have any ideas for this story...SHARE!!! Until next time xxxxx_


	6. It'll Never Be The Same

**A/N:** I know!! I'm a horrible person!! I feel really bad for not updating...I love you all for being so patient :). Anyways...on with the show!!!

**Chapter 4 – It'll Never Be The Same**

Brooke looked around trying to find her red headed friend with no luck. Looking to her left she saw the youngest Scott brother sat by himself with his head in a chemistry book. Brooke chuckled to her self as she headed toward him.

"Who would have thought...Nathan Scott studying." Nathan looked up and grinned as one of his oldest friends sat down next to him.

"Hey! There's a lot more to me than my looks and amazing basketball skills you know. Besides I have to study to be able to stay on the team."

"I would have thought it'd be easier now. I mean your sleeping with your tutor." Nathan laughed and leaned forward to steal some of Brooke's chips. "Where is tutor wife anyway?"

"Tutor centre."

"Should have known. So what are you and the Mrs up to this weekend?"

"We're going to check out the church Haley's parents got married at for our wedding." A big grin spread across Brooke's face as she clapped her hands together.

"I love weddings! I'm so glad you guys decided to have a big one in front of us all. Especially since we didn't get to be there the first time."

"Brooke you know we would have loved to have you there but it was a spur of the moment thing. Kind of."

"Yeah yeah. I get it. I'm afraid I'm going to have to love and leave ya Nate. Gotta make sure Bevin's brought the C.D.'s for practice." Nathan nodded and re-opened his chemistry book.

"Catch ya later Davis."

* * *

Dean looked at his younger brother who was currently sleeping on one of the motel beds. Sighing Dean ran his hand through his hair. He hated dragging Sam back into all of this. He was doing so well. Girlfriend, friends, school...but Dean had needed him, so he did what he thought was best. The eldest Winchester figured that once they had found there dad or at least spoke to him so they knew he was okay, Sammy would go back to school but after Jessica it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. Dean shook Sam slightly trying to wake him up.

"Sammy get up. Sam we gotta leave. SAMMY!!" Sam shot up, his head darting from side to side. Dean chuckled and walked to the other side of the room. "Car's ready bro." Sam nodded and slowly got out of bed and headed to the dirty bathroom.

Half an hour later, the boys threw their bags into the trunk of the Impala and climbed into the car.

"Tree Hill here we come." Dean mumbled as he turned on the radio and began driving to their destination.

* * *

Rachel Gattina walked into her History class five minutes early and sat down next to the married teen. Haley looked up and smiled unsure as to why Rachel was sitting next to her today.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." Rachel took out her books and placed them in front of her. She wasn't actually going to use them, but at least it _looked_ like she was going to be participating in the lesson.

"Rachel, I know we've never really gotten along but I wanted to thank you for being there for Brooke, even though I'm not entirely sure why seeing as you two hated each other not that long ago." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"People change. Besides, I love Brooke and she deserves better than Pucas." Haley laughed at the name and nodded before turning to the front of the class as their teacher began the lesson.

* * *

Lucas Scott was nervous. It was silly really, he knew that. He shouldn't be nervous to talk to his best friend but he was. Lucas was currently waiting outside the gym hoping to catch Haley before she went in for cheerleading practice. The reason he was nervous was because they hadn't talked that much since he broke up with Brooke. He knew Haley was mad but the two of them had been best friends forever and he wanted to fix their relationship. The eldest Scott stopped pacing as his sister-in-law came in sight.

"Hey Hales."

"Luke. What's up?" Haley stood in front of him playing with the zipper on her shoulder bag.

"I wanted to talk to you Haley, make things right." Haley sighed and placed her hands in her jean pockets.

"It's not me you have to make things right with Lucas."

"I know I need to sort things out with Brooke Hales I do, but things haven't been the same with me and you since it happened. You're my best friend and I don't want things to change between us."

"Luke, you will always be my best friend no matter what. I'm sorry I've been distant, but Brooke is my best friend too and what you did hurt her more than she lets on." Lucas sighed and hung his head in shame.

"I know Haley and I'm going to make things better with Brooke I'm just not sure how yet. But I just want to make sure _we_ are okay." Haley smiled and hugged him.

"_We_ are fine Luke. Look I've got to get to practice and so do you. Why don't you come round to the apartment tonight? We'll hang out." Lucas grinned, happy things were getting better.

"Sounds good. I'll catch ya later little sis." Haley laughed as the two parted ways to get ready for practice.

* * *

Dean Winchester once again flopped down onto the motel bed and placed his hands under his head.

"So what's the plan genius?" Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's the plan? You know FBI, Homeland Security, Swedish exchange students what?" Sam chuckled at his brother and shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean we could do FBI, but there's a good chance there will already be FBI agents here. Which means we'll get caught out and sent to prison."

"Well we need to think of something, we've gotta start tomorrow." Sam sat on the end of the other bed in the room and opened his laptop, wanting to make sure they had all the information they needed. Dean shot up with a proud smile on his face.

"I've got it! Bobby."

"Bobby? Who's Bobby? I'm Sam Dean." Sam replied walking over to Dean and placing his hand on his brother's head checking for a temperature. Dean swatted his hand away and rolled his eyes.

"I know who you are jackass. I mean Bobby Singer is our solution." Dean carried on as he saw a look of pure confusion on Sam's face. "Bobby is a friend of Dad's. He used to help him out with stuff like this when Dad was doing a job that the FBI or Homeland Security or whoever was working on. He pretended to be his supervisor or whatever."

"Sounds good. Can you sort it out before tomorrow?"

"Of course I can Sammy. This is me you're talking to." Dean pointed out.

* * *

"Okay girls," Brooke began, getting the attention of her squad, "Rachel and I have been working on a new routine. It's not finished yet, but we'll teach you what we have so far and the rest tomorrow after we've worked on it tonight. Bevin, turn on the music."

On the other side of the gym, Coach Whitey Durham was talking to his basketball team. "You boys have worked hard this year. I know it's been rough trying to come to terms with the shooting and Tim and Natalie's deaths. On Saturday we play Oak Lee to get into the play-offs. I just wanted to let you boys know that win or loose, I'm proud of you; all of you. Now, practice your free throws."

Practice was soon over and the gym was empty except for Brooke and Rachel. Brooke put down the bottle she had just been drinking out of and turned to the fiery red head.

"Well then skank, let's finish off this routine." Rachel nodded and walked over to the CD player and switched it back on. Before they could get started, they heard a cough behind them and turned to see Peyton stood there.

"Brooke, can I talk to you? Please?" Before Rachel could tell the girl where to go, Brooke sighed and nodded. As much as she didn't want to talk to Peyton, the girl just didn't seem to be getting the hint so Brooke decided she needed to do something about it.

"I'll be back in a minute Rach." Brooke stated as she began to follow Peyton out of the gym. "What do you want Peyton?"

"I want my best friend back Brooke. I miss you. I know I hurt you and I feel awful, I really do but you have to understand Brooke, I thought I was going to die. It meant nothing. Lucas loves _you_ not me." Brooke sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she leant against the nearest lockers.

"Look Peyton, I get it I do. But that doesn't mean that what you did was right. He was my boyfriend and you were my best friend. After everything you went and did that _again._ I know that I will get over this, but right now it hurts like hell and I can't stand the sight of either of you. You might think that trying to talk to me is the way to fix us but it isn't. I don't trust you anymore Peyton. You need to leave me alone and give me time to heal." Peyton nodded her head in understanding and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I just need to know if there's a chance. A chance that you will forgive me and we'll be like we used to be." Peyton managed to say, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"I don't know Peyton. Maybe." With that, Brooke turned away from her former friend and headed back to Rachel to finish the routine. All Peyton could do was watch her retreating form, knowing deep down that things would never be the same.

* * *

"Okay thanks Bobby. Sure, will do. See ya later." Dean smiled triumphantly and closed his phone, before turning to Sam who was, as usual, on his laptop. "It's all set. Told you I could do it."

"Yeah Dean you're amazing." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Don't you forget it. So, who's first on the list of interviews tomorrow?"

"Well, I thought it would be best if we went to the school and spoke to some of the students. That way we can check for ghost activity as well."

"Good idea Sammy boy. You're almost as good as me." Dean replied opening his third beer of the night and switching on the TV.

* * *

It was now eight o'clock, so Brooke and Rachel had decided to call it quits and head home. After grabbing their stuff from the locker room and the books they needed out of their lockers, the twosome headed to the parking lot.

"Oh crap. I forgot the CD's." Brooke whined stopping near the doors.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go and get them. I'll meet you in the car." Rachel offered, turning around and heading back in the direction they had just come from. Instead of going straight to the car, Brooke turned right and headed to the girls bathroom.

She opened the door and steeped back into the hallway just as she heard a blood curdling scream. Panic quickly took over Brooke as she dropped her bag on the floor and headed towards the sound she would never forget. Towards Rachel.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" Brooke pushed open the gym doors with all the force she could and stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Her knees gave way and sobs racked her whole body as she fell to the floor unable to look away from the sight of Rachel, her best friend, with a noose around her neck slowly swinging from side to side, the other end of the rope tied to the bar across the ceiling.

**A/N:** Well there is the fourth chapter and it's the longest so far!! Yay me!! I know there's not much Dean and Sam in the story so far but that will change in the next chapter...I think. Reviews equal love people! Makes me want to write more :D xx


	7. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**A/N: **I really suck at this updating thing don't I? I'm sorry guys! But you are in luck. It's that dreaded time of the year again....EXAMS!! And seeing as I hate exams and I hate revising for them, I'll do pretty much anything to get out of it...this should mean more updates!! (I hope anyway!)

**Chapter 5 – The Trick Is To Keep Breathing**

"_Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever."_

The sound of the TV was what woke Dean Winchester up. At first he thought Sam had turned it on, but after opening his eyes he could see that Sam had fallen asleep on the bed next to him surrounded by books. It was then that he realised he had fallen asleep while watching some old movie. The movie had more than likely ended a while ago; it had now been replaced with the local news. And Dean had come to discover that the news was never good.

* * *

Lucas Scott had headed over to Nathan and Haley's apartment about an hour after practice had ended. He'd gone home first to take a shower and check on his mom. It had been two months since Keith's death and in the beginning, Lucas was afraid Karen would never be able to recover. The pain of loosing the man she loved had been too much for her, and she had withdrawn from everyone and everything. The past week had been better. Lucas wasn't sure what had caused the change, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was that she was getting better.

Lucas and Nathan had spent most of the night playing video games while Haley did her homework and frequently mentioned to the brothers that they should be doing theirs as well. Finally, at ten o'clock Haley managed to convince the boys to turn off the game and watch a movie with her. If she had to endure basketball for half the night then the rest would be spent watching the saddest chick flick she could find.

She wasn't paying much attention to the TV and was about to put in the DVD when Lucas told her to stop. She glanced up at the screen only to see Tree Hill High on the news once again.

* * *

She'd been surprised when she received the text. Surprise had been replaced with confusion when she read it. After cheer practice, Peyton Sawyer had headed straight home. After showering and eating she had headed up to her room to update her podcast and do a little drawing. When her cell had vibrated it startled her. Looking around her room she realised how dark it had gotten. Normally she was never got that engrossed in a drawing, but this one was different. She looked down at the scene that had occurred hours before between her and Brooke.

Grabbing her cell she saw the message was from Haley. The reason she was surprised was because her and Haley hadn't been talking lately. It was obvious Mrs. Scott was on Team Brooke.

'**TURN ON THE NEWS.'**

Peyton frowned in confusion, but headed downstairs anyway and switched on the TV. A gasp escaped her lips as she sat on the edge of the sofa, watching the scene in front of her.

* * *

Mouth didn't believe it at first when Skills had rang to tell him. It just couldn't be possible. There was no way it could be true. Deep down he knew these thoughts were just him denying reality. He switched on the TV and turned to the news. Tree Hill High could be seen on screen behind a dozen reporters and blue and red flashing lights.

"Less than two hours ago, 18 year old Rachel Gattina was found dead at Tree Hill High School. The cause of death is still unknown at this time, but this is the fifth death to have occurred at this school in the past two months."

Mouth listened to the reporter not noticing the tears that had slowly begun to fall down his face.

* * *

"Sam wake up. SAM!!" Dean threw the remote at his brother, unable to tear his gaze away from the screen.

"What?" Sam mumbled turning over hoping to go back to sleep.

"There's been another death." Sam shot up, his eyes fixed on the TV screen. From what he could gather, it had been another Tree Hill High student that had died, but no one knew how. For the next ten minutes the two sat in silence watching the news, trying to see any clues as to how this might have happened. The camera suddenly moved from shooting the female reporter to showing two officers escorting a young, brunette girl away from the scene.

"Who's the girl?" Dean asked finally looking at Sam. Sam just shrugged in response still staring at the TV.

"As we have just seen, Cheer Captain and Student Body President Brooke Davis has just been escorted from the scene by the officers. It is possible that Miss Davis was the one who found the body..." Sam quickly got up and snatched the list of Tree Hill residents they needed to talk to from the table.

"What is it?"

"Brooke Davis. She's on the list."

"I guess we know who we've got to talk to first." Dean replied switching off the TV and laying back down on the motel bed.

* * *

Brooke didn't say anything to the officer who drove her home. She stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door of Rachel's home and unlocked it. Stepping inside and closing the door, Brooke Davis once again fell to the floor. Tears rolled down her face as she pressed her hands to her chest repeating to words over and over again; _she's gone..._

**A/N:** Well I was planning on making this longer. I was going to include the next day as well but I'm really tired and I wanted to post this tonight so.... Anyway I hope you all enjoy and the next chapter will include Brooke's many visitors and the Winchester boys in monkey suits!


	8. Hanging By A Moment

**A/N: **Wow! It's been over a year since I updated this story! I am really sorry, and I'm sure you are all tired of hearing this at the beginning of every chapter, but I am. I didn't have any intention of carrying on this story, or any of my others, but I've had a few reviews lately so figured what the hell? Hope you guys like it.

**Hanging By A Moment**

_"Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small like when we do a bad thing for a good reason. Some are bigger like when you let down a friend._

Some of us escape the pain of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past, and sometimes we bury our regret by promising to change your own ways.

But, our biggest regrets are not for the things we did - but, for the things we didn't do. Things we didn't say that could've saved someone that we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way."

Brooke Penelope Davis awoke to the sound of banging coming from the front door. She ignored it, pulling the quilt that she was under above her head. _Please let it have been a nightmare. Please._ She knew however, that it wasn't. She knew because of the ache in her heart from the night's events and she knew because she could hear the worry in Haley's voice that was floating from outside on the porch.

"BROOKE! ANSWER THE DOOR! PLEASE!"

She didn't want to see her; she didn't want to see anyone. Even though she carried on ignoring it, the banging on the door didn't stop. She closed her eyes, hoping that somehow she would fall back to sleep so she wouldn't have to deal with what was going on. As soon as she closed her eyes though, she regretted it. She saw Rachel smiling and laughing at cheer practice, then hanging, lifeless, in the gym. This is what Brooke saw every time she closed her eyes the night before. It made sleeping impossible and escaping from reality just as hard.

She figured that she must have gotten too tired at some point in the night, as she couldn't remember closing her eyes and not opening them. Brooke heard the front door unlock and she silently cursed herself for letting Haley know where the spare key was located. She didn't move, just laid there, waiting for Haley to enter the bedroom. Brooke heard the stairs creak. She turned over, facing Rachel's bed as a tear escaped her eye, knowing that she would never hear Rachel sneaking up the stairs after a late night, trying not to wake the brunette. She stared at the bed, the thought that Rachel would never sleep in it again was too much for her, and a quiet sob escaped her lips.

"Oh tigger." Brooke noticed that Haley's voice was raspier than usual, _probably from crying._ Haley walked from the doorway to Brooke's bed and slowly climbed on top, lying down next to her best friend, eyes staring at the ceiling. Brooke felt for Haley's hand as she turned on her back and grabbed it, needing to let her know she was glad she was here. Haley sniffed quietly. It was no secret that her and Rachel didn't always get along, but she had never wanted the red head to die. The two had lately managed to form a slight bond; nothing amazing, but they both cared deeply for Brooke.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you Brooke. Whatever you need." As Haley said this, she gently squeezed Brooke's hand as if to elaborate the statement.

"Thanks Hales." Brooke's voice was raspier than usual and it broke Haley's heart. She could tell just by looking at the girl next to her that she had been up most of the night crying.

When the police officers had dropped Brooke off at the house, the first thing she did was get in the shower; not bothering to undress. She just wanted to wash it away; wash the night away. She was currently clothed in a white tank top and grey sweats, the clothes she wore when she was ill or had no intention of leaving the house because they were so comfy. The two friends laid in silence for ten more minutes before Brooke broke down once again. All Haley could do was try to comfort her. She hugged her, stroked her hair and whispered that 'everything is going to be okay'. But deep down, Haley and Brooke both knew that it wasn't going to be okay, how could it be? Nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

Dean Winchester checked his phone. He did this ever so often, just in case he had missed a phone call or message. Of course, this couldn't be possible as he made sure that wherever he went, even if it was just to the bathroom, he had his phone with him. This was because of one man; John Winchester, his father. Dean could handle cases by himself, after all he was twenty-six and had been hunting the supernatural ever since his mother had died when he was four. This didn't mean that he didn't need his father though. He liked to get his opinion on things, get his ideas. This wasn't going to happen though as the oldest Winchester had no idea where John was or how to get in touch with him. He had to wait until his father decided to get in touch with him.

Dean knew that John was chasing the demon that had killed his mother and Jessica; he just didn't understand why he had left without him. He'd been training for this, waiting for this since he was four. The motel door closed with a bang, interrupting his thoughts. Sam threw a bag onto the bed Dean was currently sprawled out on and sat in a chair across the room.

"There are the suits. I told you it'd be a good idea to keep them."

Dean rolled his eyes and dug inside the bag, pulling out a black tie as a look of disgust came across his face.

"I hate these suits." The brothers had acquired the clothing when they were working a case where they had to pretend they were Homeland Security, and Dean had hated the clothing then; the idea of wearing the costume again was less than pleasing.

"I know you do dude but it's tough. We need to get ready, go and talk to Brooke Davis and then check out the school. It'll be closed today with what happened, so we won't run into anyone while we're searching."

"Sounds like a plan. Can we stop for food first?"

* * *

The apartment was quiet. Normally if it was this quiet, it meant that no one was there; that wasn't the case today. Nathan and Lucas Scott were sat on the couch facing the TV, while Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden was sat on the chair. None of them were speaking. None of them knew what to say. Rachel had been their friend, albeit not a close one of the Scott's, but a friend nonetheless. Above all else though, she was Brooke's best friend, which meant more to them all then they realised. Nathan himself had never really trusted her, but had grown to like her more after she became a friend of Brooke's. Lucas had always wanted to see the best in her, and saw it after the feud between her and his ex ended and they became roommates. Mouth was one of two people Rachel cared about. One of two people who got to know the real her and loved her for it. The three friends sat in silence, thinking about their lost friend; somehow trying to figure out how to come to terms with the recent loss; with another loss.

"It's been two hours, why hasn't she called?" Lucas was the first one to break the silence with his thoughts about Haley. Luke had arrived at Nathan and Haley's apartment with Mouth just as Haley was getting ready to head to Brooke's. He had made Haley promise to call them to let them know how Brooke was. He had expected her to phone at least an hour ago. Nathan looked from the muted TV to his older brother and shrugged.

"She's probably busy with Brooke. She can't be in a good state after last night. She'll call when she gets a chance." Nathan looked over at Mouth whose eyes hadn't left the TV screen since he had sat down. _He's in shock_. The silence came again, lasting for another half an hour until the front door opened, Haley walking in with a tear stained face. All three of the boys stood up instantly, Nathan rushing toward his wife before hugging her.

"How is she?" Haley could tell that Lucas was worried, but at that moment she didn't care.

"How do you think she is Luke? She's a mess. We just spent the last two hours laid in bed while she cried." Lucas cringed slightly at the harshness of Haley's voice, nodding slightly as she gave him an apologetic look.

"I want to see her." Lucas spoke quietly, knowing deep down that he wouldn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

"Don't you dare. Stay away from her Luke. The only reason I left was because I managed to talk her into getting out of bed and having a shower. I promised her I'd be back over in an hour or so with food. She needs to eat something, even if it's only ice cream." Haley responded, the last part of her statement aimed more towards Nathan who nodded. He understood where Lucas where coming from but he agreed with Haley. He himself wanted to go and see Brooke, make sure she was okay, but he was no good with feelings and tears, so he figured he'd leave the early stages of grief to Haley.

"Haley's right man. Leave her be."

* * *

Peyton Sawyer hovered in her doorway for a second, debating whether or not what she planned to do was good idea. After a few seconds, she headed out of her front door and jumped into her car. She knew that the plan was a great idea, but it needed to be done. She loved Brooke like a sister, and no matter what problems they were currently having, she wanted, no _needed_ to be there for her. The drive to Rachel's house didn't take long. Staring up at the building, Peyton couldn't help but feel weird about being at Rachel's house the day after she had died. Taking a deep breath, Peyton Sawyer opened the car door, stepped out and swung it shut again. She headed up the path, up the few steps to the porch and knocked on the door. Shoving her hands in her pocket, she waited for her former best friend to open the door.

Brooke was glad Haley had stopped by. She had thought she had wanted to be alone, but she now realised that that was the one thing she didn't want. Being alone in the house where Rachel once lived felt wrong and hurt like hell. Pulling on a clean pair of sweats and a tank top after the shower she needed, Brooke heard a knock at the door. _Haley_. She walked down the stairs and up to the door, talking as she swung it open.

"Your early Hales." The annoyed look that was on her face changed in milliseconds to shock, confusion and then anger. "Leave." Brooke tried to shut the door on the blonde, but Peyton had anticipated this and stuck her foot in the way.

"Brooke I know you hate me. I know you don't want to see me, but I had to come and make sure you're okay. I love you and you are my best friend. Please let me come in."

"Not a chance in hell. How dare you turn up on my doorstep like this? On Rachel's doorstep? You are not welcome here and I want you to leave, now." Brooke's face was stern, as was her voice. Peyton was about to plead, to try and change her mind, before she saw Brooke's face turn pale as she stared at something on the street.

Confusion etched on her face, Peyton turned around and swallowed nervously. Walking up the path was none other than Lucas Scott. He looked shocked to see Peyton, but that didn't stop him from walking up to the two of them. Even though he had been told not to come, he had left not long after Haley had arrived back home. He made an excuse, saying he wanted to go and check on his Mom.

"Brooke…" Lucas didn't have chance to carry on with whatever he was about to say as Brooke cut him off.

"Don't. I don't know why you are here, why both of you are here. I don't understand why either of you would think I would want to see you. I trusted the two of you and you broke my heart. Rachel was helping me get over it, to come to terms with what the two of you did, but know she's gone. And they day after, you both turn up on my doorstep. What did you think would happen? That I'd forgive the both of you and we'd go back to how it used to be? That will never happen. Seeing the two of you, today, together makes everything hurt that much more. Go. Don't come back until I'm ready to talk to you." She wasn't sure when, but part the way through her speech the tears had began to fall freely, not only from her eyes, but Peyton's too.

Peyton nodded, understanding, but Luke opened his mouth, ready to fight for what he believed was right; that Brooke needed him to be with her. That he could help her through the grief, the way she tried to help him when Keith had died. He didn't get a chance though as someone behind him coughed, clearly trying to get the attention of all three of them. It worked; all three looked at the two men stood on the porch wearing suits.

"I'm Agent Donovan and this is Agent Schlong." The one who coughed spoke first, holding out his badge as his partner did so too. "We're with the F.B.I. We'd like to talk to Miss Davis. Alone." The last part was said to Lucas, as he opened his mouth to protest. Dean lifted his hand to his mouth, trying to cover his smirk as Lucas' face dropped in defeat. The Winchester brother's could tell that Brooke was upset as soon as they pulled up to the house, and managed to catch the end of the conversation. Dean hated crying, he hated girl's crying and he really hated guys that made girl's cry. Because of this, he took an instant dislike to Lucas Scott.

Lucas and Peyton took a last glance at Brooke, before nodding in understanding and turned around heading to their cars. Brooke watched them leave and wiped away the tears that had fallen. She tried to smile at the brother's, but today her fake smile wasn't very convincing. Brooke pushed the door open a little wider and motioned for them to come in as she headed to the living room, followed closely by Dean and Sam. Sam grabbed the back of Dean black jacket, making him fall back slightly and hissed in his ear. "Schlong?" Dean smiled and chuckled slightly. He loved his job.


End file.
